


One Morning

by BethRedus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, aw well shucks, i need to rewrite this properly, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethRedus/pseuds/BethRedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This morning did not start out as planned for Hermione Granger, no not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Morning

Hermione woke with a hefty hangover and a horrible headache.  
Sunlight peeked through the window, shining directly in her face, making her squint at the harsh brightness. He turned her head away from the morning light.  
Something still bothered her.  
Bothered her a lot.  
But what?  
Slowly her sense began to focus on her surroundings.  
The light hurt her eyes.  
Her head hurt like crazy.  
Her tongue felt like parchment.  
Her muscles felt sore.  
Then like an old radio her hearing began to tune in.  
The shrill song of birds singing.  
And a blunt banging that vibrated through the bed-frame and her sore head.  
That. That bothered her very much.  
,,Too loud.” she mumbled into her mess of hair, rolling over so she lay on her stomach.  
,,Too loud.” someone agreed with a low moan.  
The banging continued.  
For ten seconds.  
Twenty.  
Thirty.  
A minute.  
,,Stop it.” she groaned, pulling her pillow over her head. ,,Please.”  
She felt movement next to her.  
Sheets rustled.  
A warm body shifted.  
,,I´ll get it.” someone groaned.  
The mattress dipped, then bounced.  
There was a rustle of fabric, then footsteps on her wooden floor.  
She heard a door open, footsteps growing fainter, another door was opened.  
The banging stopped. She heard voices, deep, male.  
She sighed in content, snuggling back into the mattress.  
Wait...Banging.  
Knocks.  
Door.  
Harry and Ron were supposed to pick her up at eight-thirty for breakfast.  
I´ll get it. Get what? Get the door.  
Get the door for Harry and Ron.  
He got the door for her.  
He?  
Who is he?  
He went to get the door.  
He was in her room.  
He was in her bed.  
Why was he in her bed? It didn´t make any sense.  
He is her co-worker.  
Co-workers don´t share beds.  
Wait what?  
He had been in her...  
,,HOLY SHIT!” she screeched, her head shot up from underneath the pillow and she fell out of bed with a loud thud. Her head throbbing, she looked down, to find herself naked and with quite an amount of colorful lovebites. Desperately she scrabbled for her clothing, finding her knickers and a shirt, she quickly pulled over her head. She sprang to her feet, only faintly woozy and made a dash to her front door.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron arrived at eight-thirty sharp at Hermiones apartment door, ready to pick her up for their weekly Saturday breakfast at the small cafe down the road.  
Harry knocked once, the took a step back.  
They waited.  
Nothing.  
He knocked again.  
No sound came from inside.  
No footsteps.  
No ,,just a minute!”.  
They exchanged glances.  
,,Try again.”  
Harry knocked again, harder and longer than the first time.  
Nothing.  
Ron shrugged ,,Could she still be asleep?”  
Harrys brows furrowed ,,Hermione? Oversleeping? She knows we´d be here to pick her up.”  
Ron began knocking insistently.  
Nothing.  
Ron pounded the door more furiously.  
,,Wait Ron, I think I hear...”  
The door swung open.  
,,Will you stop the bloody racket?!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
,,What the...”  
Three years of Auror training and five of field work were not sufficient enough to keep Harry and Ron from freezing up in shock at the sight of a topless, half asleep and rather pissed off Draco Malfoy in Hermiones doorframe.  
,,Potter. Weasley. Of course.” he groaned, treading his fingers through his disheveled hair. ,,I presume you wan´t Granger? She´s still in bed, I don´t think...”  
There was a screech from inside the apartment, undoubtedly a curse of some sort, then a loud thunk.  
,,Strike that, apparently she is awake.”  
Seconds later wide-eyed Hermione came running down the hall, her eyes growing even larger when her gaze fell on Malfoy, with his pants slung dangerously low. She stopped short, when she saw Harry and Ron in the doorway.  
She took a deep breath.  
,,Good morning.” she said, ignoring Malfoys small snort.  
,,I´m sorry, I´m not ready yet. Can you give me fifteen minutes? You can go to the cafe already and order without me, I´ll be right there.”  
There was a moment of silence.  
The two looked from Malfoy, wearing nothing but lowriding pants, to Hermione, wearing nothing but a dress shirt for all they could see, both with disheveled hair and mottled necks, looking thurouly shagged .  
Then Ron exploded: ,,WHAT ON EARTH IS HE DOING HERE?”  
,,What do you think, Weasley, spending the night to discuss the knut inflation?” Malfoy smirked, pulling Hermione against his side, making her squeak in surprise. Rons face turned magenta.  
Harry waved his wand to cast a silencing spell over his best mate.  
,,Never mind.” he sighed. ,,Just skip today. Well I guess I owe Ginny ten Galleons.”  
Then he practically frog-marched Ron down the stairs again.  
Hermione stared after them, Malfoy momentarily forgotten, until he picked her up in his arms.  
,,Kya!” she screeched. ,,Malfoy, what are you doing?”  
,,I´m going back to bed. How about you join me?”

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, I need to rewrite this properly.


End file.
